


don't hurt my dear, don't hurt my joy

by nostalogic



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sappy as fuck, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Very fluffy, Writing Exercise, alternative universes, and maybe some songs ha, maybe some angst idk i dont like tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalogic/pseuds/nostalogic
Summary: i really would like to start writing here, but english is not my main language and i want to reach as many people as possible.so here is this, a little practice for me and a little fun for you.a collection of drabbles and one shots based on tumblr prompts or songs.*rated M for lenguage but may reach E for sexual content*





	1. rain drops look good on you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting this thing with *the* otp: kenny and butters  
> as i promised this is going to be very fluffy and sweet, hope you're not diabetic
> 
> based on (half) a tumblr prompt.

How could they have guessed this was going to happen?

The weather girl didn't say anything about rain. And not only that; the sky was completely clear that morning. Well, there were a few clouds floating around, but there were no signs of raining that day.

And it wasn't just raining. It was _pouring down._

There were a few people outside, all of them running to get under a roof and save themselves from getting soaked wet. And between them were two boys, specially.

Kenny and Butters ran as fast as they could. Kenny was taking the lead, a strong grip in the shorter boy's hand. Butters was as nervous as ever, fearing he may have to come up with an excuse for why was he drenched in water before he gets home. He couldn't even think on what his parents would do if they discovered that he not only lied to them, but that he was dating a boy. And not only a boy, a _McCormick_. The town's favorite white trash.

Kenny, on the other hand, wasn't worried. At least not about himself, but he certainly knew about his boyfriend's shithole of a family, and how much he risks just to be with him. Lying to them, which can only go wrong. He never got tired of thanking him, he was so grateful that such a perfect person like Butters would even give him a chance, much less sacrifice his own self to be with him. Kenny knew his own family was horrible, but he sincerely believed that no one else had it worse than Butters Stotch.

In Kenny's eyes, no one else was braver than Butters Stotch.

The pair finally reached a bus stop after what felt like an eternity. They got under the small roof, trying to avoid the rain even when they were already wet. The roof was enough for both of them to be under it, but Butters still nuzzled himself on Kenny's side, looking for body heat and comfort. The taller boy didn't even think about it, and wrapped his left arm around Butter's shoulders. He looked down at him, a dumb grin painted on his face. How was he so pretty? He asked himself, admiring everything about the boy in his embrace.

He has done this, probably, a million of times already. Just staring at that boy was enough to make him smile; his eyes, his lips, his hair, _everything_. It was all perfection for him, and he never thought he would be capable of having such masterpiece between his arms. Capable of kissing him, feeling him, holding him, _loving him_.

He had droplets of rain running down his face, or, well, his whole body, to be exact. He looked vulnerable, almost weak. He noticed how he started trembling with cold, so he holded him closer, tighter.

Butters suddenly felt something else around him, and by its smell, he knew exactly what it was before he saw it.

"Ken, what are you doing?" He asked, looking up at his boyfriend, who was now wearing only an old sweater.

"You're shaking." Kenny said, a kind smile on his face. "It probably won't help much since it's wet, but, y'know..."

Butters reddened a little bit, and as much as he wanted to complain, he knew it was no use. Kenny always won when it was about things like this, Butters didn't even stand a chance. That was one of the things that made Butters fall in love so deeply with Kenny: his will to protect him and take care of him.

Kenny is the first person that showed Butters what real love feels like. What it feels like to feel safe around someone, to have someone that likes you for who you are and that worries about your well-being.

All those things he didn't find in his home, he found in Kenny.

Kenny was his home.

Maybe both of them were lacking love. They both felt better when they were far from their houses, together. Whatever the reason, they always felt like home when they were together, two broken souls that complemented one another, creating a whole new one.

Two broken souls that created the happiest of souls.

He didn't notice, but he was staring at Kenny. His face, his hair, his freckled skin, the gap between his canine and incisor, the few piercings in his ear, his neck. Just _him_. Just _Kenny_. _Attractive, old Kenny._

"What?" Said the one and only, getting even closer to Butters.

"Nothing," He looked down when their faces were just centimeters apart. "It's just that... Rain drops look good on you."

They both smiled, fondly. Their noses touched, and Butters giggled. Kenny felt butterflies make a mess inside his stomach, something he only felt when the small guy laughed like that. He smiled even wider (if that was possible) and then deposited the most innocent kiss on top of his lips, like if they haven't been dating for a whole year now. Butters giggled again, taking a bold move and kissing him again, this time deeper.

Kenny tightened his hold on his boyfriend's waist, just as he wrapped his arms around his neck with more enthusiasm.

Kenny felt like heaven when pressing his lips and tounge on Butters, like he found his happy place. He was surrounded by love and nice things, something he doesn't feel anywhere else. Butters feels exactly the same, or even more. Kenny was his first everything: first kiss, first time, all of that. And he can't think of doing something like this with anyone else.

When they separated, they bumped their foreheads together, as an act of pure affection.

"Leo," Kenny said, voice low and concerned. Butters smiled at the name. Kenny was the only one who called him that and he wanted it to remain that way. "I'm sorry."

He looked at him, confusion adorning his face. "What're you sorry for?"

"I know you have to lie to your dad now." He lamented. "If we hadn't went to the park this wouldn't have happened."

Butters chuckled, at that point he had already forgotten about that. He forgot about the rain, even. "Aw, gee, Ken. Don't worry about that! I'll just tell him the rain got me on the way from Kyle's house."

"Still..."

"Shush, I said don't worry." He hugged him.

Kenny, obviously, accepted the embrace. Mumbling an "alright" on Butters' dripping hair.

* * *

 

It turned out that bus drivers were striking that day, protesting for better pay or whatever. That meant that they had to run under the rain once again, much for their dislike.

The pair separated some streets before Butters' place. Kenny would have walked Butters to his house but he stopped doing that since that day when Steven was waiting for his son on their front. Luckily, Butters saw him before he could see them.

Kenny often wondered if there would be a day where that prick let his son be happy. It scared him, the idea of confronting him. Hell, he was  _frightened._  Not of Steven, of course, but of losing Butters.

But that wouldn't happen in a long time, so he stopped thinking about it so much.

They quickly said goodbye, Butters gave the parka back and Kenny kissed him on the forehead. "Text me as soon as you can" He said, finally waving as he walked off.

As soon as Butters entered his house, he recieved the expected yelling from his angry father, and he, as usual, used an excuse. Once again, he didn't feel home at all. Steven questioned him, but from years and years of practice he already was an A+ liar. Not that he was proud of it (maybe he was a little).

He has to explain Kyle later that, apparently, his dad's car broke down.

He immediately entered the shower, then, the first thing he did when he got to his room was change into sleepwear. He was freezing cold and didn't want to catch a cold, even though he probably already did.

After that, he jumped into his bed, feeling warm and comfortable.

He tapped a message on his phone, it said "home" with 2 or 3 heart emojis to go along. Not even a minute passed when he got a response, a worried message of "are you ok?", and an affectionate message of "i love you" too.

Butters giggled softly, and tapped cheesy, sweet messages for the rest of the night.

And he thought that, if to feel these wonderful emotions he had to lie for the rest of his life, he'd totally do it.


	2. i just saw andromeda in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig was tweek's favorite space man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of a shorter one, hope you like itttt

One, two...

Just how many stars were there? Was Craig's eternal question.

It was spring. Cold air still lingered around, but much more pleasant than winter. A coat or jacket would do just fine. But the person you adore worked so much better.

Laying on a sheet, on top of the dew-covered grass, gazing at the sky were blond and black hair. No distance between them, and it almost felt like a hot summer night for the pair.

It was pretty common for them. Once in a while they would sneak out to Stark's Pond at night, holding each other's hand every moment they could, and just enjoy their presence. It's been like this since they were just 12 years old.

Now, 4 years later, their tradition was still alive. Even more alive than ever.

And Tweek honestly wouldn't have it any other way. It had turned into his favorite activity of all time. Screw legos, screw coffee. Screw all the useless things that therapist told him to do. This was where he felt the happiest and the most relaxed. Being hold and attended by the person that was always there.

He listened to every word that came out of his mouth, every single one.

Craig wasn't a talkative person, everyone in town would tell you that. But Tweek knew him better than them, better than anyone else. And he knew that, the moment he started talking about stars and planets and fiercely observing the night skies, there was nothing that could stop him.

And Tweek listened. Listened to every word that slipped out of Craig's lips. He often looked at how he smiled between sentences and admired how genuine those were. How his eyes literally sparkled when he got to the point when he talks about Venus and its mythological tale and meaning, he loved that part. How he pointed up to sections of the sky, claiming to be a constellation there. The blonde sometimes didn't get it, or didn't see the point of drawing with stars. To be frank, the idea of space itself made him really uncomfortable at first. _"Can you imagine getting lost in space, man?! Oh my god, oh Jesus..."_ was what he used to say everytime.

But now, every time he thought of space a rainstorm of memories of that one black-haired boy flooded his busy mind. His soothing, deep voice resonated in his head, and soon enough he would find the happiest of places.

He finally related to him. He found peace in the stars, instead of caffeine. He found out that Craig explaining and showing him Orion was way more helpful than a coloring book. Way more beautiful, as well.

In Tweek's universe, Craig was more intense than the sun. He was more alluring than any shooting star and bolder than any asteroid or comet. He gets too caught up staring at the taller boy sometimes, often forgetting they were still in a park, that they were still on the earth. Everything around got out of focus and even the sound was blocked off, his face everything that Tweek could look at.

"...and they actually discovered that-" He cut off, realising his boyfriend is just staring at him with the widest grin. "What?" A little smirk growing on his face.

"Huh?" Tweek snapped back to reality, but that smile didn't go down an inch.

"I was trying to show you Aquarius. You're not even looking."

"I don't need to look." The blonde said, resting his head on Craig's shoulder. "...I just saw Andromeda in your eyes."

They both laughed at that, and returned to their conversation right after.

In the end, Craig didn't know how many stars were out there. Maybe he might never know actually, but he was sure that he somehow stole a star, and he was holding him right now, shining brighter than anything he could signalize in the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and advice is appreciated !! 
> 
> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> uuuugh that was the first thing i've ever written! (in english) so sorry if the grammar is gross and shitty.  
> PLEASE correct me if you se an error, that would help me a lot ;;;;  
> also let me know if you liked it <3 this is also the first south park work i've made so it's really important? yeah that
> 
> thanks for reading !!! see ya


End file.
